1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to heat sinks, and in particularly to a method and a structure for assembling heat sinks used in electronic devices such as computers.
2. Related Art
Usually, a heat sink used for integrated circuits or electric devices includes a base plate and fins. The base plate is provided with a plurality of troughs for being inserted by the fins separately. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional method for assembling fins on the base plate of heat sink 1 is to form troughs 11 on the base plate 10 first. The base plate 10 is mounted on a tool (not shown) and aligned with the underside of a mold 12. The mold 12 has a plurality of punches 13 driven by a press machine to reciprocate. Each punch 13 is just located between two adjacent fins 14 and strikes the surface of the base plate 10 near the fins 14 to make it deformed, so that the fins 14 can be fixed on the base plate 10.
However, to improve heat dissipation efficiency and increase heat dissipation area, the fins 14 disposed on the base plate 10 are dense and a gap between two adjacent fins is very narrow. Therefore, the punches 13 must be very thin. Thin punches 13 do not have enough strength and tend to be broken. Also, front edges of the punches 13 become dull easily.